


荒野

by vanvandiary



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 玹容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanvandiary/pseuds/vanvandiary
Summary: inspired by Otsuichi's ZOO
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Otsuichi's ZOO

“欢迎光临”

李泰容头都没抬地坐在凳子上继续往关东煮的锅里倒鱼丸，带着高昂又公式化的语气。看到来交班的同事再扭头看看身后的液晶表，才发现已经凌晨两点了。

夏天来买关东煮的人变少很多，鱼丸满满地挤在小格子里面滚动，李泰容看了一阵犯恶心。

收拾完东西走出711的门，发现夏天夜晚的空气闷得像楼下包子铺早上卖第一笼包子涌出来的高温气体，混合油腻的肉味。怎么什么都让人难受，李泰容明明没有吃鱼丸，却有一种鱼丸梗在喉咙里的感觉。骑上自行车过两个大的十字路口再右拐就可以到家了，带上耳机刚刚好是普通歌曲两首的时间。

但是今天不一样。

他看到倒在自己单元楼道门口的少年的时候正在听齐柏林，为了确认自己没有看错他习惯性的摘掉了一个耳机，失真吉他的声音好像混着眼前人的形象被放大了。少年背靠在门上，两条腿大叉开，头也低着，头发乱哄哄的，分不清活着还是死了。困死了。李泰容心想，他用鞋子试探着踢了一下少年的大腿。帆布鞋头的泥印蹭在了少年的牛仔裤上。

“喂，我要进去”

少年动了一下，李泰容蹲下来摇他。少年缓慢的抬起头，歪着头艰难睁开眼睛，冷着的脸突然一下笑开了。

“泰容哥”

李泰容像受惊了的猫一样炸着毛跳开，“你怎么来了？”考虑到邻居都睡着了，他压低声音问。少年一句话都没说，挣扎着撑着身体站起来，径直走向他，把头埋在了他的脖子里。他这才发现少年只是他记忆里的少年，其实比他更高了几公分，肩膀也宽了很多，实实挡住了楼道里散出来黄色灯光。灯光落在少年的头顶上，少年急促又滚烫气息喷在李泰容的后颈，让他镇静了许多。

“你让让，我要进去了，有什么事明天白天再来说”惊吓过后他只想睡觉。

“我没地方去了”少年本来声音就低，含含糊糊说着“哥收留我一晚不行吗？”

要怎么样就怎么样吧，也不知道吃亏的是谁。李泰容在心里苦笑，一言不发的把少年从身上移开，慢慢走回家。少年在后面乖乖跟着，脚步沉沉地打在楼梯上。

李泰容打开门，熟悉地换下鞋子踩着拖鞋往客厅走，走到一半想起来身后的人，转头看到白皮肤少年对着他傻笑，鞋子也没换。“直接穿袜子进来吧，拖鞋只有一双我自己的。”他对少年摆摆手，“自己坐，冰箱里只有水，我洗澡了。”他拿了睡衣，走向浴室，少年也不回答也不发问，就目不转睛地看着他。李泰容洗澡的时候，少年自己坐在沙发上观察这个小房子，典型的单身男性的一居室，床就靠着窗，旁边是沙发，然后是书桌。隔了一个玄关就是厨房。唯一的桌子是沙发前的小茶几，旁边的地上歪歪扭扭放了一个颜色都被磨淡的垫子，看来这个人平时就是坐在这里吃饭的。他眯着眼睛打量这个男人住所，在脑子里勾勒他平时的生活轨迹。

本来李泰容准备趁着洗澡好好思考一下怎么处理这个不知道哪里窜出来的男孩，结果越洗越困，擦干身体上的水出去的时候只想往床上一躺准备睡觉。打开门看到捡回来的少年早就已经换上了不知道从他衣柜里哪个角落翻出来的旧T恤旧裤子。红着脸对他笑“我想跟哥说一声的，但你在洗澡没听见我喊你，我又不好进去。”把随便翻人家东西说得理所当然，李泰容对这个男孩毫无办法。“你想怎么样就怎么样吧”他几步走向床，直直倒在床上，“洗完澡记得关灯。”他的声音已经因为困意慢慢变小了。“好！”少年开朗的声音隔着浴室门传来。

凌晨四点半，说不清楚天到底亮没亮。洗完澡出来的男孩仔细的把窗帘拉拉近，蹲下来把头凑床上的人，睁大眼睛观察。看他右眼角的疤，自己头发上的水珠滴在他的脸颊上，睡觉的人眼睫毛抖了抖，少年小心的用手覆上他的脸颊擦掉水珠，看着熟睡的人小声告白

“找到你了”

* * *

“最前面那一栋三楼的李家儿子精神有点问题。”住在这里的人在私底下都这样说。第一次发病之后李泰容成了全小区最不受待见的小孩，前几天楼下的阿姨还半开玩笑地跟李家妈妈讲要让他和自己家女儿定娃娃亲，今天连平时一起结伴去学校的同学父母都用着身体不舒服的借口避开和他一起上学。

他也不知道怎么了，几个月前开始上课无法集中，明明是班上成绩最好的学生，最近的一次考试掉到了最后一批。学校找来李家父母谈话，问问到底怎么样了，李家大人只能将自己家儿子最近的情况一五一十的告知老师。

听话又聪明的初中生儿子半夜突然从房间冲出来不停敲主卧的门，打开门看到平时温柔听话的儿子揣着粗气断断续续地说“有人.....在....在衣柜....看着我....”吓得家里男主人拿着高尔夫球棍战战兢兢地打开衣柜，才发现什么都没有。

不是第一次了，几个月以来，李泰容一直说他觉得有人在跟着他，有人在讲话。大人当是初三的尖子生压力太大了，让他好好放松也就没了后话。 最坏的结果还是出来了，精神疾病的遗传率比一家人想象中的更大，李家隔了两辈疯疯癫癫的舅爷爷的精神分裂最终落在了李家漂亮又优秀的儿子身上。

初三发病得突然，也会有因为学业紧张忘记按时服药的时候，午休到一半，教室里传来的异样声响和学生之间的窃窃私语吵醒了一半抓着时间睡午觉的人，被吵醒的人揉揉眼睛，目光随着大家一起落在最后一排的优等生李泰容伏在课桌上伴着哭腔颤抖的肩膀上。有害怕的，有好奇的，有带着嘲讽的眼神看着平时佼佼不群且沉默的尖子生李泰容在这么多人面前精神崩溃的。同学之间的窃窃私语在李泰容低着头红着眼睛从教室后门冲出去的那一秒瞬间停止，随后教室里爆发了更大的骚动。

每个人都在压抑的初三找到了情绪宣泄的出口，李泰容请假在家的那三天满学校都飞着他的传言。从来不交流的外班同学也从本班的人那里听到了添油加醋的版本。

“李泰容疯了”，残忍的未成年们戏谑又神经质地互相开着他人的玩笑。

李泰容请假的第二天楼下搬来了新的邻居，邻居的孙子比李家儿子小两岁。李泰容坐在飘窗上发呆的时候看到了开到楼下的车。从黑色轿车里跳下一个小小的身影，13岁的小男孩还没认真发育，俯视的角度只能看到婴儿一样粉红色的耳尖。李泰容想到夏天妈妈买回来的水蜜桃，一个个码好，浑圆一大个有粉红色的尖尖和细小的半透明绒毛。

当天晚上久违的有邻居敲开了李家的门，楼下新搬来的老人拿着分给李家的年糕，身后站着和她差不多高的孙子。老人自我介绍是身后小孩的奶奶，孙子马上就要读初中了，出于方便搬到这个地方，希望以后邻里互相关照。在沙发上吃水果的李泰容被妈妈叫来打招呼，站在奶奶身后一言不发的小孩看到年龄相仿的人立刻开心起来，——））。还没等李泰容开口就自作主张地对着他喊哥哥，做了自我介绍。李泰容根本没听清他在讲什么，自顾自的观察他的耳尖和自己想象中水蜜桃的匹配程度。邻居走的时候才隐约记起刚刚那个比自己矮了一个头的小屁孩姓郑，叫什么却是一点也记不起来了。

也多亏了郑奶奶爱清净的性格，基本没有天天和长舌邻居闲聊的时间，自然也就不知道自己家孙子开朗喊着哥哥的中学生是小区里孩子家长唯恐不及的“精神病人”。

“我有精神病”第一次被郑在玹按响门铃喊出来玩的李泰容半开着门对门外的小孩说。他不想看小孩脸上的表情，不想再因为别人或惧怕或轻蔑的眼光感到难受。

很长时间两人之间都只有蝉聒噪刺耳的声音。李泰容不想关门，他想知道这件事究竟如何结束，他感知到自己好像就要失去最后一个交朋友的机会了。

乱七八糟的想法被小孩子咚咚跑下楼梯的声音打断。李泰容想笑又笑不出来，小孩子连假话都不愿意说，被吓到就直接跑了。他轻轻带上门走回卧室，准备开始看书。屁股还没坐下又是一阵急促的敲门声。打开门发现小孩气喘吁吁地抓着门把手，右手抓着一个汽车玩具。

“没关系”

小孩喘着粗气却异常坚定。

到底是什么让他对第一次见面的人产生这么大的信任啊，李泰容百思不得其解。但是也一直没问出口。直到他初三结束的暑假，那天晚上和郑在玹约好了骑车去附近不远的河堤吹风。病情虽然有通过药物和治疗来抑制，但还是在一点点地加重，发病时间随着他长大间隔也越来越短了，骑着车经过绿化带的时候从他眼角擦过的树叶突然变成了绿色的扭曲的虫子，向他嗡嗡飞来。

十六岁的男孩几乎是直接从自行车上摔倒在绿化带里，不停地抠着右眼尾，恐惧和疼痛伴随着眼尾不停渗出来的血刺激着李泰容的神经。旁边的小男孩本来张大眼睛看着大他两岁的哥哥痛苦地蜷缩在一团不知如何是好，犹豫了几秒迅速放开了自行车手把向李泰容冲去。

自行车摔在地上发出的沉闷响声和郑在玹滚烫的身体贴上自己几乎是同一秒发生的。下一秒郑在玹就抓住了生生把眼位抠掉一块肉的李泰容的手。两个少年以一种奇怪的姿势抱在一起，李泰容眼角往外涌的血全部染在郑在玹的右耳上，远看像是谁割掉了他的耳朵。

郑在玹觉得眼前的人身体从像熄火的马达一样慢慢平稳下来。他依然没有松开，自己的耳朵不知道是因为害羞还是那个人的血变得滚烫。反而是李泰容沙哑着声音对他说“好了，起来吧。”两个人一路沉默退车自行车往河堤走。在河堤旁边坐下来的两个男孩被夏天的河风吹得分外清醒。

“是偏狂型精神分裂，”李泰容轻轻地说，声音裹在风里传到郑在玹还热着的耳里。

其实郑在玹根本不知道那是什么。他只会说一句话，从他认识李泰容开始，李泰容拒绝和他出去玩的邀请，李泰容不想和他谈论自己的生活，李泰容没时间教他预习初一的数学，李泰容精神不稳定冷着脸说你别来我家找我了，李泰容恢复之后去找他道歉，他每次都是这句话。

“没关系的，哥哥什么样都没关系。”

* * *

李泰容做了很长很长的梦，醒来的时候郑在玹正横躺在沙发上歪歪扭扭地趴着，一条腿已经搭在了茶几上。李泰容挠挠头，把他的腿踢了下去，沙发上的人迷迷糊糊坐起身子说了一句早上好。李泰容坐在垫子上，仰头看着昨天看不清楚的人。郑在玹还没完全清醒，眯着一只眼睛盯着他看。

“醒了没，怎么找到这来的？”

“我去找阿姨了，好不容易问到的。”

“你不是出国了吗？为什么回来”

“我想你了”

话题在这一刻停止，郑在玹的语气和神情看起来是在说一件像明天早上一起上学吧这种平静的事。那天在河堤旁边两个少年吹着河风成为了昨天以前的最后一次会面。后来不论郑在玹怎样软磨硬泡求着李泰容出来玩都没用，青春期的男孩不是没有脾气。连着两个星期过后也就不来敲楼上的门了。再后来李泰容上了寄宿高中，一个星期回一次家也就是把自己锁在房间里，再后来听说楼下郑奶奶去世了，孙子一人去找几年没见在美国工作的亲妈。再再后来李泰容因为病情高中毕业后就在711里打工，在外面租了一个房子，几乎不和家里来往了。郑在玹的脸在他心里都渐渐模糊了，剩下一团白白的水汽。

“大学呢？不上了？”几分钟的沉默过后李泰容绕开了话题。郑在玹往沙发上一躺，扯扯昨天从衣柜里翻出来的毯子，“没意思，我妈也不管我，我拿了钱就回来了。”

话题无法进行下去了，李泰容其实对郑在玹没有什么关心。他的疾病让他渐渐对身边大部分事情都失去了兴趣，记忆里也在下降，以前的事情都变成了破碎的块状记忆。郑在玹在留给他的只有第一次见面时像桃子皮的粉红色耳尖。

“哥是一个人吧”

“嗯”

“在711打工吗”

“嗯”

“那我和哥住一起了哦”

“嗯？”

没头没脑的蹦出一句，要不是他紧紧盯着李泰容，李泰容肯定以为他还没睡醒。

“为什么？”“我没地方去了。”“那你也别找我”

李泰容站起身居高临下地望着郑在玹，明显是在赶客。

“可是我喜欢你”

李泰容挑了挑眉毛，对上郑在玹的眼神。他知道郑在玹不是在开玩笑，虽然自己关于这个男孩的记忆变得残缺和破碎，但是几年前他在河堤旁对着李泰容说没关系之后那句“因为我喜欢你” 依然被他记得清清楚楚，附带着夏天河边的难闻湿气和自己眼角旁边慢慢凝结的血痂触感。

郑在玹看着李泰容锁着眉头看着他，往沙发上一瘫开始耍赖，“我不管啦我就要住在这里，房租给你一半好了，我真的没地方去了！”李泰容觉得好笑又无奈，从家里搬出来就是因为觉得自己在家对着爸妈是个负担，天天看着他们担忧又心疼的眼神自己浑身不自在。一个人租小房子虽然生活也够单调地但好在自由，结果半路蹦出一个一百年没见的弟弟开口就赖着不走了他也没办法。

“那你自己看着办吧”李泰容摆摆手，重新躺回床上打开电视。郑在玹得寸进尺的爬上李泰容的床，李泰容像领地被侵犯的猫科动物猛地转头呵斥郑在玹让他下去。谁知道小孩根本不是会被李泰容炸毛表象唬住的人，猛地扑向李泰容，环住了他的肩。

时空奇异地扭曲了，李泰容心里想，几年前两个人在绿化带里以奇异姿势抱在一起的画面像过饱和的劣质胶片打在李泰容的视网膜上，那个时候他被小小的郑在玹紧紧抱住才能慢慢平静，现在的他被高大的男孩平稳温柔的拥在怀里，心跳得越来越快。

一切都发生的很自然。郑在玹利用留学生身份找了一份给小朋友当英语助教的工作，时间宽松挣的钱刚也刚好够他用。李泰容有的时候上白班，回到家里可以看到打游戏的郑在玹，两个人没有过多的无聊寒暄，打开昏暗的夜灯自然而然地纠缠在一起。李泰容精瘦又柔软，郑在玹控制不好力度的时候可以听到李泰容从喉咙里发出来的猫咪一样的呜咽，让他疯狂。郑在玹有的时候看着李泰容紧闭眼睛皱着眉头的表情，会忍不住弯下腰来亲吻舔舐他眼角的翅膀形状的伤疤。

李泰容是郑在玹的猫，是他一个人的猫，从他抬头看到三楼玻璃窗后发呆的李泰容开始。


	2. Chapter 2

有郑在玹的每一天都过得很快，虽然现在李泰容有的时候也会在半夜突然因为幻听惊醒，但身旁躺着安睡的人多少让他安心许多。凌晨两点半的下班时间也变得没有那么无聊了，就连粘在一起的冷冻鱼丸都因为等在门外的高个子身影看起来没有那么惹人讨厌。郑在玹也陪着李泰容去医院定期复查。

李泰容觉得自己好像有一点离不开他了，这种念头一旦出现，就会无法收拾地迅速扩散。现在李泰容真的变成了郑在玹一个人的猫，任何意义上的。

爱情在初期成为了精神分裂患者的救赎，到了中期却像铁链一样绑住了可怜人。李泰容觉得自己越来越疯了，看到等他下班的郑在玹和交班的同事笑着聊两句都会紧盯着看，如果时间过长或者看到了本应该只属于自己一个人才能看到的酒窝被他人看了去就会嫉妒到发疯。李泰容像第一次吃到巧克力的小孩，尝到了平生没有尝到的好东西，神经质地害怕别人抢去。

距离郑在玹住进来已经三个月零七天了，李泰容偏执地记下每一次从郑在玹身边醒来的日子。郑在玹觉得他变了，在那个李泰容精神崩溃地跪在郑在玹面前求他无论如何都不要离开他的傍晚，郑在玹害怕了。

郑在玹一直觉得自己是更爱对方多一些的，从小到现在，他觉得自己才是故事里的那个悲情主人公。历时多年找到了自己曾经的爱人，却不像故事里那样发展出热情壮丽的结局。但这种不平衡给了郑在玹安心的空间，自己的爱对李泰容来说是过多的输出，李泰容愿不愿意原原本本地接受是他的事，李泰容表现得越冷淡郑在玹越是享受这某种程度上受虐的快感。在他心里李泰容是长满刺的仙人球，他用自己的裸露的手心握紧，一边流血又一边幸福。

可是郑在玹心里的这种平衡在那个晚上被打破了。按理说是好事，不爱表达的伴侣在病情发作的时候抒发了自己内心最真实的想法，本来应该发展成狗血电影里二人相拥而起说着“原来你也这么爱我”的温馨场面，在郑在玹面前却成了恐慌。

他坐下来像安慰小孩一样拍着李泰容的背安慰他，“我不会离开哥哥的”

“你真的不要离开我”李泰容哽咽地说

“嗯”

五个月，今天就是郑在玹住进来五个月的第一天，刚好碰上平安夜。李泰容盘算着如何纪念一下，两个人都是不爱弄这些形式性纪念日的人，可是和节日撞上显得五个月的纪念日更加凝重了一点。李泰容不想错过出去走走的机会。搜索了一下决定去离家不是很远的动物园看看。电话那头的人迟疑了一下也答应了下来，约好了补习班结束了就去。

李泰容到动物园门口的时候看到郑在玹站在垃圾桶旁往里抖烟，李泰容没想到郑在玹会抽烟。他快步走上前去，郑在玹看到他举起没拿烟的那只手朝他挥挥，面带笑容地喊了声哥。李泰容心里难过死了，他不想让郑在玹抽烟，抽烟对身体不好，思维迅速发散到他想让郑在玹活得久一点，起码要比自己活得久。走到他面前的时候李泰容都不知道自己看起来咄咄逼人得很莫名其妙。郑在玹看着李泰容，半开玩笑地问“怎么了哥？”，一边把烟按灭。

李泰容看着郑在玹手指间半灭不灭的火星，感觉烟头碾在了自己眼角的疤上。郑在玹松松地牵起李泰容的一只手，冬天的下午，李泰容的手冷得像从雪地里挖出来的菌类，两个人谁都没有说话，慢慢走进动物园。

私立动物园本来就是小规模，在大型游乐场和动物园迅速崛起的对比下显得十分可怜。门卫叔叔甚至没有仔细查他们两个的票就进去了，30块的门票有什么好查的。两人进去才发现是真的没什么好查的，动物园小得可怜，也不是现在流行的互动式动物园，动物都懒洋洋地躺在笼子里面，地上也不知道哪里来的水薄薄结了一层冰。工作人员有一搭没一搭地清理笼舍，动物的皮毛都没了光泽。

郑在玹觉着没什么意思，但是看着李泰容一直探着头东看西看又不忍心扰了他的兴致，一声不吭地被他牵着跟在后面。李泰容其实是小心翼翼的，来动物园是他的提议，他也没想到会这么无聊，他时不时偷偷看看郑在玹的脸色，确认他没有不耐烦才安心带着他继续往里走。动物园实在没什么好看的，倒是动物园内部靠着一座山，山上安静景色也还行，两个人牵着手准备去山里逛逛，深秋的山林比市中心要冷多了，两人都没预料到这种又湿又冷的环境，只能贴得更紧一点。按照往常来说这种暧昧黏腻的气氛正和郑在玹心意，可他脑子早就被等下要说的话填满了，无暇顾及其他。

两个人慢慢往山里面走去，大路渐渐消失了，想着感受冬天干净的山间空气，两人往山林内部走去，再往里面走着就看到了“禁止进入”的指示牌，歪歪扭扭地插在土里，因为年久失修，边边角角都锈得不成样子。“要不我们回去吧。”李泰容扯扯郑在玹的衣角，郑在玹回过神来。是时候了。

“哥，我有话对你说”

“嗯？”

李泰容微微仰着头看郑在玹，他真好看，在雾蒙蒙的环境下更好看了。

“我们五个月了”

“嗯”

“我想要短暂分开一下。”

李泰容理所当然地认为自己听错了。他没说话，等着郑在玹接着说下去，后半句肯定是“我开玩笑的”，他张大眼睛盯着郑在玹，等他把话说完。

可是没有等到。

郑在玹看着李泰容，紧张地看他的反应。李泰容一瞬间掉入了冰窖，他只能瞪大眼睛却说不出话来。郑在玹试探性地喊了喊他，“哥？泰容哥？”

李泰容听不见，他的耳朵像被人塞住了。从头皮上传来熟悉的声音。

“他不要你了”

“不..................在玹............”李泰容从呆住到爆发只是一瞬间的事，他痛苦地蹲下身子，抱住头，整个人都在微微发抖。郑在玹有一些预料到了这种场面的出现，也蹲了下来，轻轻抚摸李泰容的背。李泰容把头从探出来，挂了一脸的眼泪，眼睛鼻子都变成了吓人的粉红色。

“我做错什么了吗？”

“没有！没有.....”郑在玹无力地解释。

李泰容猛地一下站起来，带着郑在玹也随着他站了起来。他抱住郑在玹，把头埋进他的怀里，含含糊糊的声音断断续续地从郑在玹的胸膛上传来，“那不要分开好不好，求求你了，求求你了在玹啊...”

郑在玹感觉李泰容可能要哭到窒息过去了。他实在是没办法把话题在继续下去，只能从口袋里拿出一张折好的纸条，放在了李泰容的手里。

“我给哥写了一点东西，希望你看一下”

李泰容抬起头，眼神逐渐变得愤怒。“你就指望用这种破分手信来打发我吗？”

“不是....哥.....不是分手信，是我......”

“郑在玹你怎么能够这样？”

“真的不是分手信..”

“拿回去，我不想看，滚”李泰容咬牙切齿地说，身体不停的抖动，把纸条揉成了一团赛回郑在玹的口袋里。

郑在玹也不说话，心理像被猫狠狠抓了几下，他最不想看到的就是李泰容因为自己精神崩溃，他有多爱李泰容只有他自己知道。李泰容极力想掩饰住自己的崩溃，只是低着头看着地上，头顶上飘来郑在玹轻轻的叹气声。

“他是真的不要你啦”

* * *

郑在玹走了。

每天环绕在李泰容脑子里的就这一句话。他走了，从山上回来的那一天晚上，他就不在了。电话也不接，家也不回，找不到他。郑在玹什么都没说就离开了。郑在玹好像走得匆匆忙忙的，留在出租屋里的任何东西他都没有带走。充电线，毛巾，衣服，他上课的教案，学生的作业，一样都不少安安静静地躺在原位。雪下了又化，李泰容在家里却不愿意开暖气，只是裹在被子里盯着郑在玹用了很久的手机充电线看好半天，因为主人总喜欢躺在床上歪歪扭扭地打游戏，接头处都软绵绵地裂了一个口子露出里面的金属线，破破烂烂的，像他一样。他每天给郑在玹的号码打电话，六点零五分起床，刷牙洗脸之后就是六点十分，他准时拨通郑在玹的电话，像某种宗教仪式，不想一睁眼就打电话的原因只是怕自己半梦半醒忘了要说的话，“如果他愿意接的话”李泰容心想，“一定要好好跟他讲，我冷静好了，可以回来了。”

在外人看来李泰容又回归了男友出现之前的生活，同事和他打趣“你那个小男友呢”，李泰容也只是淡淡地回答“暂时分开一下，会回来的吧。”同事只觉得平时总可以看到的帅哥不能在店门口出现了是个遗憾，摇摇头也不多说什么。只是觉得李泰容比之前消沉了许多，说不上哪里消沉了，每天倒是兢兢业业地收银和客人打招呼，仔细看和以前有没有什么不同，只觉得整个人空空的，像某种克隆的外星生物。其实是没有太大不同，只不过一切事情都变成了他一个人来完成，没有人可以陪他慢慢从711走回家了，回家的时间再次缩短为两首歌的时间。只不过家里每个东西摆放的痕迹都说着“这里有人来过哦”，别人看来只是刺激和心痛，李泰容却当成留恋舍不得扔掉，“他总要回来的，要和以前一模一样才好。”

这种平静常规的生活在郑在玹手机提示音变成“对不起，您所拨打的用户已关机”那天被打破。李泰容苦心营造的假象在冷冰冰的人工女声里一瞬间崩塌。李泰容把手机狠狠砸向窗户，被双层玻璃又反弹回来砸在地上。黑黑的房间里只剩抱着膝盖痛哭的他和黑屏的手机。为什么呢，为什么突然就关机了呢，是不是自己最后的一线希望都消失了，郑在玹是不是永远不会回来了。

我到底做错了什么。

李泰容抬起头看着手掌，因为握拳太紧，指甲把手心割出四个弯弯的血印子，像笑脸的嘴巴，像在嘲笑他。

“他不要你啦”

“他不会回来了”

“你自己有问题”

声音又出现了，像搞笑场景会加上的那种声音处理特效，音调时高时低语速也会突然减慢。与以往不知所云的幻觉不同，这次的格外有针对性，像是老天故意捉弄他。他又发病了，郑在玹离开的那天他就已经停止了服药，不知道是什么支撑着他在这么多天里依然不服药保持镇静和清醒，但后果也很明显，郑在玹手机关机击垮了他最后的精神防线，这几天的清醒和被自己意志阻挡在外的幻觉几倍几倍地涌回他的身边。

他瞪大眼睛，开始机械性地抠自己眼角的疤，企图用这种方式唤醒对十几岁那次拥抱的记忆，他以为少年郑在玹会穿过自己模糊的视线再次抱紧他，抓住他的手，耳朵紧紧贴住自己的脸颊。

可是没有。郑在玹没有出现，没有抱住他，直到他手指上眼角上模模糊糊地都是血郑在玹也没有出现。

他真的不会回来了。

李泰容呆坐在床上，血混着眼泪顺着脸往下爬，形成血珠挂在下巴上。像一条丑陋的红色虫子，李泰容不想管，他已经不觉得痛了，不断往外渗的血最终滴在了床单上。他条件反射一样的弹起来

“啊床单脏了，血可怎么洗，在玹回来之后会说我吧。”

他像一个家务机器人一样开始拆床单，笨拙地抱着床单走向浴室，走到衣柜的时候突然停下了脚步。床单被他丢在地上，他拉开了衣柜门，郑在玹离开的那一天穿的外套挂在衣柜最靠里面的位置。他把手伸进口袋摸了两下，抽出手的时候手心躺着郑在玹因为长时间待机最后没电的手机。

* * *

李泰容的悲伤男友角色扮演好像并没有告一段落。准确的说，这并不是角色扮演，他是真的悲伤，某种意义上来说，他也是郑在玹的男友，生前的最后一个。他的悲伤会持续多久他自己也不知道。反正拿到郑在玹手机的那一刻他依然是痛苦的，甚至超越了之前几天所有痛苦累计的总和。

记忆像一辆失控的火车一样狠狠撞进他的脑袋，把他最后一点理智碾的渣也不剩。那天在动物园的后山上，郑在玹的纸条被他揉成球塞在郑在玹的口袋里以示威胁，潜台词是我不会看的，你不要指望扔给我一个小纸条就想轻飘飘地离开。可是郑在玹只是像预料到一样露出遗憾的眼神看了看李泰容，叹着气摇摇头转身走了。

那一瞬间，李泰容感受到了从未感受过的被侵蚀感，他身后出现了手上抓着网的一个影子，在郑在玹离去的那一瞬间拉动了手上网，把李泰容的理智、感官、思想从他的身体内扯的一干二净。李泰容像漂亮的塞满空气的空心娃娃，机械又快速地跟着郑在玹的脚步跑去。几秒后，李泰容被郑在玹脑袋撞击金属路标的沉闷响声惊醒，缓过神来的时候，漂亮的白皮肤男孩已经倒在地上，血从后脑勺一点点蔓延开来渗到泥土里，印在郑在玹松散的金色头发上。

李泰容没料到事情会发展成这个样子，他只是想阻止郑在玹离开而已，于是他做了和小时候阻止郑在玹一样的举动：推开他。小时候是抽象性的，比如自己断掉和他的联系，对他冷言冷语；现在推开变成了实质性的物理性的，只是结果不像他想的那样。但郑在玹是没有办法离开了，也算是有效。

李泰容蹲下来专注地观察前几秒还要说离开的男友，郑在玹的脸因为出血量逐渐加大脸变得越来越白，这种白是他从未见过的白，他想到自己发病的时候郑在玹受到惊吓又故意是自己镇静下来的样子，脸也是像这样白的，但还是有些区别。那时的郑在玹是有温度的。现在的郑在玹是没有温度的，冷冰冰的白，他着迷地看。郑在玹胸口起伏的频率越来越低，直到停止。他腿也蹲酸了，站起来敲敲了腿，躺在地上的人闭着眼睛，温暖的五官和实际的气温形成滑稽的对比，漂亮得不像一具尸体。

李泰容小心地脱下郑在玹的外套，从他裤子口袋里拿出了收据零钱等一切可以证明他身份和生活轨迹的东西，深夜和郑在玹一起看的悬疑片恐怖片终于在这个时候派上了用场。他看看地上冰冷的男友，“在玹会冷的吧”耳边有个声音对他说，他迟疑着看看手里的外套，犹豫了一下，依然转身进了来时的路。

山林的低温冷得李泰容一直在打哆嗦，他拖着自己身体一点一点朝来时的方向返回，来时有男友温热的手掌牵着，离开只有自己一个人和手上抱着的外套。他弓起背把手伸进口袋最大程度地取暖，指尖碰到一个小小的硬物，拿出来发现是自己提前给郑在玹准备的纪念礼物或者说节日礼物。他将礼物塞进了郑在玹的外套口袋，小盒子和郑在玹的手机静静躺在一起。李泰容把郑在玹的外套抱得更紧了些。

在玹啊，圣诞快乐。

李泰容都记起来了，郑在玹是怎么失踪的，为什么不出现了，为什么手机会关机，为什么不愿意回来，他全部记起来了。偏狂型精神分裂此时成了他体贴的朋友，让他在过去的几天里短暂失忆，成为了双方关系里的被抛弃者。

郑在玹之身一人回国，除了李泰容没有任何国内的朋友，五个月以来他的联系人都仅仅是李泰容和补习班的管理老师。长时间不去上班，老师也只当是他不想去了草草作罢。动物园进入冬天后游客更少了，后来又听到由于经营不善被迫闭园的消息。郑在玹就在动物园的后山慢慢和落叶一起被雪盖着腐烂进土里。

世界上只剩我一个人关心你了，在玹啊。李泰容小声说。

李泰容又回到以前的生活了，白天躺在家里，晚上去711当收银员。有时他会穿上郑在玹的外套，自己单方面的认为郑在玹还在以某种方式陪在自己的身边。那天有个客人站在门口抽烟，身高和体型和郑在玹有几分相似。李泰容看着客人的背影发呆，想到郑在玹带着酒窝抽烟的样子，充满违和感。他摸了摸口袋准备看看郑在玹的烟还在不在，结果摸到了那天被他扔进去的揉成球的纸条。他犹豫了很久要不要打开，这里面是郑在玹对他说的话，如果打开了，是不是两个人就失去了最后一个交流的机会了，尽管这种机会是单方面的。

一直到门口的客人抽完烟，李泰容都在低头思考到底要不要看，最后还是小心地打开了放了很久的纸团，郑在玹漂亮工整的笔迹尖尖地扎上李泰容的心脏。李泰容强忍着因为紧张和悲伤引起的剧烈的呕吐感，一只手拿着纸条一个字一个字艰难地读。

“泰容哥，你好啊。

没想到五个月过得这么快，可能因为太久没有和你见面了，等待的时间真的太过漫长，长到我都快忘了哥长什么样子了。第一次看到你的时候，你坐在飘窗上往下看，我看到你了，也知道你在看我。那个时候我就开始好奇在哥心中我是什么样子了，我没有兄弟，搬到新家之后只有你成为了我的哥哥，我好开心。

可是哥老师推开我，我又很容易难过了。我一直以为我想让哥更爱我一点，不要总是推开我了。可是过去的五个月我发现事情好像并不是这样。一开始哥想要推开我的时候，我有点赌气，像回到了小时候你拒绝和出来玩的样子。我觉得有一点委屈，后来发现其实你很爱我的时候，我高兴得要疯了。再后来，也就是现在，我发现哥好像过于爱我了。不是说这样不好，是我自己暂时还没有办法习惯这种情况。上次哥边哭边抱着我的时候，老实说，我真的有一些慌乱了。我没想到原来你这么喜欢我，

一直以来，我都以为我是喜欢的比较多的那一个。当你的感情完完全全展露在我面前的时候我有一些没有准备。我一直当着两个人关系里面的被动者，从小的时候，到离开你的时候，到我找到你重新开始的时候。我一直是理所应当地爱着你。可是最近我好像有一点喘不过气了，不是你的问题。我真的好矛盾，我希望你能很爱我，但我又太自私了，希望你爱我永远没有我爱你的那么多。

我想出的解决方案就是我们先分开一下，可能哥对我是过于依赖了说不定，有可能那不是爱情呢？我也不确定，只想出了这种不是办法的办法。但我希望哥知道，不管你做出什么决定，我都没有关系的，你知道吧。

哥哥什么样都没有关系的。

因为我爱你。”

李泰容叠好已经充满褶皱的软软的纸条，放回口袋。面前关东煮锅子里面的鱼丸小幅度地翻滚。他抬头看天花板，明晃晃地灯照的他短暂失去视觉。

自己最终还是被只身丢在了一片荒野里。


End file.
